Primeros besos fallidos
by Izumi-tan
Summary: La castaña vio como Cedric se marchaba, y sin querer rendirse aún fue tras él, lo atrapo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego plantar un beso en sus labios... Una serie de relatos que cuentan las desventuras amorosas de una joven princesa Sofía.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hace mucho que no escribo un fic, y nunca creí que iba a escribir uno sobre una serie como "Sofia the first" pero maldito tumblr y sus artistas… bueno, realmente espero que lo disfruten y dejen un review comentando que les ha parecido… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: La serie Sofia the first no me pertence, al igual que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Primeros besos fallidos**_

—Mr. Ceedric, Mr. Ceedric…

Llamó la ya no tan pequeña princesa Sofía, quien entraba ahora sin la necesidad de anunciarse, al taller de magia de su amigo hechicero real.

— ¡Es Cedric! Como Ce-dric… Llevo ocho años diciéndote como se debe de pronunciar —contestó el mago deslizándose por la escalera de su taller — ¿Y qué te trae por aquí princesa Sofía?

—Mr. Ceedric, estoy tratando de realizar un hechizo de petrificación, pero no puedo hacerlo bien, y como usted es el mejor hechicero del reino quería que me ayudase.

Cedric solo suspiró cansinamente, en otro tiempo había respondido a la petición con algo como " _soy un hechicero real no un maestro de escuela_ " pero a estas alturas sabía muy bien que tratar de negarse ante Sofía era imposible.

—Bien, te ayudaré, pero no más Ceedric, es Cedric, Ce-dric.

—Oh, muchas gracias Mr. Cee… quiero decir, Mr. Cedric.

—Lo haces a propósito ¿verdad? —Pregunto por lo bajo el mago al ver la sonrisa burlona de la chica.

—Aquí está el hechizo, podría ayudarme a pronunciarlo…

Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba el gran libro de conjuros que Cedric tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo. El peligris se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó quedando a la altura su hombro para ver con mayor detenimiento el hechizo. La cercanía hizo que el corazón de Sofía diera un vuelco, ya que aun cuando estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca del hechicero (e incluso abrazarlo constantemente) no podía evitar el nerviosismo que le provocaba su presencia.

— _Moviment petrificuus_ —Pronunció Cedric mientras se alejaba del libro.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Sofía un tanto confundida.

—La pronunciación correcta, vamos inténtalo, te lanzaré objetos para que los hechices, recuerda pronunciar fuerte y claro y no olvides el movimiento de la varita.

— _Moviment petrificus…_

—Intenta de nuevo, princesa…

— _Moviment petrificus…_

— Una vez más…

— _Moviment petrificus…_

— Otra vez…

— _Movimen…_ Oh, es inútil Mr. Cedric, creo que este hechizo no está hecho para mí.

— ¿La princesa Sofía rindiéndose? No creí vivir para ver eso… —Dijo con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa burlona el peligris.

— No es gracioso, realmente necesitaba aprenderlo… —Se defendió la ojiazul, con cara de puchero y enviando una mirada de recelo a su varita.

— Lo que pasa es que no te has esforzado lo suficiente princesa.

Antes de que Sofía tuviera tiempo de declarar cualquier cosa, Cedric se había acercado a ella y mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la princesa, la otra la poso sobre la muñeca derecha de la castaña para dirigir así su varita.

— ¿Mr. Ceedric?… —Preguntó nerviosamente la chica.

—Estas bajando demasiado tu brazo, vuelve a intentar con esta posición.

—De acuerdo —Contestó la princesa tratando de sonar lo más serena posible— _Moviment petrificus._

—Tal vez tengas razón y esto no este hecho para ti…

— ¡Cedric! —Indico con deje de desesperación Sofía.

—Bien, bien.

El hechicero real tomo una postura pensativa y se acercó hasta la joven, la cual se sonrojo con al sentirse observada con tanto detenimiento.

— Sofía, podrías pronunciar nuevamente el hechizo, sin usar la varita esta vez.

— _Moviment petrificus…_ —Contestó la chica un tanto confundida.

— ¡Ajá! —Exclamó Cedric —Es _petrificuus_ no _petrificus._

— ¿ _Petrificus?_

— _Petrificuus_

— ¿ _Petrificus?_

Cedric no contaba con tanta paciencia, ni siquiera para con Sofía, por lo cual no pensó mucho en sus siguientes acciones; acerco a Sofía hacia él tomándola por el brazo y con su mano libre alzo la barbilla de la princesa mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

— _Petrificuus…_

Sofía quedo congelada y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, vio los labios de Cedric moverse pero no razonó lo que él dijo, su cabeza se hizo un lío pensando lo cerca que estaban ambos, tan cerca que si ella se acercará un poco más podría hasta besarle, y llevada más por el instinto que el pensamiento, la joven dio un paso adelante y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sentía su respiración sobre sus labios…

—¡PRINCESA CUIDADO!

Gritó Clover, mientras atravesaba por la ventana colgando de las garras de Wormwood.

— ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes enorme bola de pelo! —Gritó desesperado el ave.

— ¡Pues yo te ordeno que me sueltes tú a mí, aliento de gusano!

— ¡Clover!

— ¡Wormwood!

— ¡ _Moviment petrificuus!_

Exclamó la joven princesa mientras dirigía su varita a Clover y Wormwood, estos quedaron suspendidos en el aire y dio tiempo a Cedric y Sofía de separarlos de su pelea.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar Clover?

Preguntó en voz baja a su amigo una vez que lo alejará de su captor.

—Oh, te cuento luego princesa, es una larga historia y ahora realmente solo quiero tomar un descanso.

—Realmente hicieron un desastre aquí… —Murmuró Cedric — lo importante es que terminaste aprendiendo el hechizo, princesa.

—Ah… sí, yo… gracias Mr. Ceedric, pero ahora realmente debo llevar a Clover a descansar… nos vemos y gracias de nuevo.

Sin dar tiempo a responder, la princesa salió velozmente de la torre, su corazón latía con gran fuerza y sus mejillas ardían furiosamente.

— Wow… ¿Por qué tanta prisa Sofía? —

Preguntó su amigo, sin embargo ella no respondió y siguió a paso veloz mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, había estado tan cerca de dar su primer beso, y tan pero tan cerca de que ese primer beso hubiese sido con Cedric, era una emoción tan extraña para la princesa que no se le ocurrió nada más que correr hasta poder calmarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, y espero el argumento y la rapidez del episodio no los haya decepcionado, tengo planeado que sea un fic de cinco cap máximo, por ese motivo el final queda un tanto "dah". Nuevamente agradezco si han leído hasta aquí y les invito a dejar un review para ver que les ha parecido, ¡nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a este fic, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo esperando que lo disfruten, no olviden comentar que les ha parecido, si les gusta, si no, o que cosas se pueden mejorar. ¡Un gran saludo y que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: La serie Sofia the first no me pertence, al igual que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Primeros besos fallidos**_

— Y fue así como salte por toda la cerca y aterricé en una montaña gigante de zanahorias ana… ¿Sofía me estas escuchando?

— Ah, si… es decir… lo siento Clover ¿Qué me decías?

Contestó Sofía saliendo de su ensoñación, se encontraba en el balcón junto con Clover, Mia y Robin, quienes al parecer mantenían una conversación muy animada a la que ella no estaba prestando mucha atención.

— ¿Princesa te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Clover —De unos meses para acá has estado muy distraída ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

— ¿Qué? No, yo… estoy bien Clover —Respondió Sofía ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo— Solo estaba contemplando el paisaje….

—El paisaje que da hacia la torre de Cedric —Cancurrió alegremente Robin.

El comentario tomo por sorpresas a Sofía pues no había notado que el lugar donde se encontraba descansando daba una vista directamente a la torre del hechicero real.

—Oh vamos princesa —continúo Robin— No tienes de que avergonzarte, no hay nada de malo en que te guste Cedric… bueno sí lo hay… pero somos tus amigos y te apoyamos.

— ¿Me gusta Cedric?

—No digas tonterías Robin, la princesa es aún una niña como para andar pensando en esas cosas, además si a ella le gustará alguien no sería un amargado y gruñón hechicero real.

—En primer lugar Clover, Sofía ya acaba de cumplir diecisiete años, es normal que comience a interesarse en el romance —Contesto la pequeña ave mientras en el aire formaba la figura de un corazón.

—Esas son tonterías de aves cursis como tú.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Que sí!

—Oh princesa ¿a dónde vas?

Preguntó Mia cuando vio a la princesa Sofia entrar al castillo apresuradamente (cosa que al parecer Robin y Clover no se percataron ya que ellos continuaban discutiendo).

* * *

Una vez dentro del castillo, Sofía caminaba entre los largos pasillos pensando en lo que su amiga le acababa de hacer ver, "¿en realidad me gusta Cedric?" se preguntó a sí misma mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón y escuchaba como comenzaba este a latir rápidamente. Aunque la verdad no era algo con lo que debiera sentirse sorprendida, ella había tratado de besarle ¿no? Una persona no siente ganas de besar a otra a menos que le guste, pero ¿desde cuándo y por qué?

—Oh Sofía…

Hablo en voz alta la joven, mientras paraba de caminar, coloco su mano sobre su cadera y con la otra jugueteaba con su melena de color castaño.

—A quien tratas de engañar —dijo para sí misma— siempre te ha gustado Mr. Cedric, pero no te habías puesto a pensar sobre ello hasta ahora…

Sofía soltó un suspiró y continuó caminando, se encontraba en el salón principal cuando comenzó a escuchar un extraño ruido y la puerta detrás de ella salió disparada.

— ¡SOFÍA CUIDADO!

Eran las voces de Cedric y James, quienes se encontraban sobre una especie de máquina motorizada.

— ¡Leviatous!

Sofía no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando el vehículo que manejaban James y Cedric parecía que iba a chocar contra ella, el hechicero alcanzó a alzar su varita y formular un hechizo, este se suponía que elevara la princesa para que quedará fuera de peligro, pero en un giro inesperado de la máquina Cedric perdió su varita y Sofía cayó en la cabina entre James y él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sofía? —Preguntó el joven rubio mientras trataba de manejar el artefacto.

—Sí, eso creo — contestó la joven tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer — ¿Pero que se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?

—Oh bueno, recuerdas de cuando niños Cedric nos regaló una máquina voladora —respondió James —Pues le pedí que con su magia la modificará para ser más grande y veloz.

—Resumamos la historia en que el hechizo no salió muy bien… —Intervino Cedric con una voz que mostraba malestar.

La máquina siguió su rumbo, recorrió el salón principal, se dirigió a la cocina real (destruyendo varios utensilios a su paso) para cruzar por la puerta de salida trasera y volar (o más bien tratar de elevar el vuelo) por los verdes patios con rumbo a un gran y viejo roble del jardín.

— ¡Muy bien! —Gritó James—A las tres saltamos del asiento, uno dos…

— ¡No, espera! —Contestaron Cedric y Sofía a la vez.

— ¡Tres!

Y en un movimiento rápido Jamen logró despegar del suelo dirigiéndose directamente hacia el árbol, pero antes de que ocurriera el impacto, el joven príncipe realizo un salto con un giro en el aire, saliendo del vehículo y aterrizando limpiamente en tierra. Pero Cedric y Sofía no fueron tan rápidos y terminaron estrellándose entre las ramas y hojas del roble.

— ¡¿Sofía,Cedric , se encuentran bien?! ¡No se preocupen, iré por ayuda inmediatamente! —Dijo James antes de dirigirse rápidamente al palacio.

— ¿Sofía te encuentras bien?

La voz de Cedric sonaba bastante preocupada, y por un momento temió que el impacto hubiese en verdad lastimado a la princesa.

—Estoy bien, solo que fue todo tan rápido que aún me siento aturdida.

Contestó la joven mientras trataba de incorporarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había aterrizado sobre el hechicero, y ambos se abrazaban con fuerza.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó Sofía avergonzada mientras retiraba sus manos.

—No… no importa —Dijo Cedric mientras acomodaba su cabello y dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

Una vez que su mente se hubo despejado, la ya no tan pequeña princesa analizó la situación en la que estaban, el carro volador modificado de James se encontraba ahora hecho trizas entre las hojas de un viejo roble (era una suerte que ella y Cedric salieran casi ilesos), la cabina de conductor donde ella y el hechicero se encontraban era sostenida por un par de ramas, y dentro de esta no había mucha movilidad debido a que una de las alas de la máquina estaba por encima de ellos.

—P..princesa Sofía —dijo Cedric un tanto avergonzado —podrías moverte un poco, si seguimos así siento que voy a perder la circulación en el brazo…

Aunque la castaña había terminado el abrazo, aún se encontraba apoyada sobre el hechicero, el cual se notaba algo incomodo, y si no fuese porque el brillo del sol le impedía ver con claridad, Sofía podía decir que también se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado.

"Él realmente me gusta…" pensó Sofía, se incorporó un poco dejando espacio para que Cedric pudiese moverse, cuando él ya pareció estar más cómodo, la princesa tomó su decisión, apoyó una de sus manos al lado de Cedric, con la otra movió un mechón de su melena tras su oreja y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta el rostro del mayor, sintiendo como el cuerpo de este se contraía debajo suyo.

Fue entonces que se escuchó el "crack" de las ramas que los sostenían y la máquina voladora cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

— ¡Princesa Sofía! ¡Sofía! ¡Sofía, Cedric!

Esas eran las voces de Baileywick, Amber y James, respectivamente.

— ¿Se… se encuentran bien? —Preguntó sumamente preocupado el buen mayordomo.

—Estoy bien —Respondieron al unísono.

Por suerte para ambos, no habían caído desde una gran altura, y aunque el artefacto de James y Cedric se encontraba sumamente maltrecho, tanto él como Sofía salieron sin más que un par de rasguños.

— ¡Oh, Sofía eso fue tan peligroso! ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —Declaró Amber mientras daba un fuerte abrazo a su hermana.

—Estoy perfectamente Amber, no fue para tanto.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa James! —Reclamó enojada a su gemelo.

—Hey, ¿yo cómo iba a saber que la máquina se volvería loca? — Se defendió el rubio.

Y mientras sus hermanos discutían, Sofía se acercó a Cedric quien estaba siendo ayudado por Baileywick.

— ¿Esta usted bien Mr. Cedric?

— Esta bien princesa, yerba mala nunca muere.

— ¡Muchas gracias Baileywick! —Contestó malhumoradamente Cedric— estoy bien princesa, solo iré a recuperar mi varita y después a mi torre, por un largo, largo, largo tiempo.

Y tras esto comenzó a alejarse, Sofía quiso ir tras él pero fue detenida por Amber y Baileywick quienes insistieron en llevarla a ver al médico real. Y sin poder negarse tuvo que ir con ellos, preguntándose cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Cedric si las ramas del roble no se hubiesen roto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Y un agradecimiento especial por sus reviews a

Laura

RatillaFresa

Espero y continúen leyendo y comentando, sin más que agregar me despido que pasen un excelente día… see you!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic,y espero y disfruten este cap, no olviden comentar que les ha parecido, si les gusta, si no, o que cosas se pueden mejorar. ¡Un gran saludo!

Disclaimer: La serie Sofia the first no me pertence, al igual que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Primeros besos fallidos**_

Sofía se encontraba entre los grandes jardines secretos de Enchancia , sentada sobre los verdes pastos mientras contemplaba una hermosa flor color purpura.

— ¿Debería añadir más color? — Se preguntó a sí misma la princesa mientras observaba su cuaderno de dibujos, y golpeaba suavemente su mejilla con un lápiz.

— ¡Sofía! —Gritó Amber detrás de la castaña — Así que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando todo el día.

—Amber —constestó Sofía alarmada — me has puesto un susto de muerte.

La menor de las princesas se encontraba tan ocupada en su tarea que nunca se percató de la llegada de su hermana.

—Lo siento, pero dime ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Ah… bueno —dijo la oji azul con cierto titubeo mientras se ponía de pie—estaba dibujando.

— ¿De nuevo? Te la has pasado dibujando plantas a todo lugar que vamos y ahora también las comunes del jardín. ¿Por qué?

Exclamó Amber mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre el pecho y miraba a Sofía con cierto aire de confusión.

—Bueno es que… se acerca Wassailia y… —Dijo la chica mientras mordía su labio inferior y mostraba su característica mueca de duda.

— ¿Y…?

—Y estoy preparando un regalo para Cedric— Contestó sonrojada la princesa.

— ¿Regalo?

—Si… Es un libro herbolario —comentó mientras mostraba algunas de sus dibujos a Amber— como Mr. Cedric ya conoce y tiene libros sobre muchas plantas de todos los reinos, he pedido ayuda a las hadas y la tía Tilly para hacer un ejemplar especial con flores, yerbas y árboles casi desconocido, deje las que se podían encontrar en los jardines para el final, así me sería más sencillo.

Amber sonrió tiernamente ante la emoción que expresaba su hermana.

—Vaya Sofía, eso sí que es poner empeño en un regalo, vas a hacer sentirnos a todos muy celosos, siempre das los mejores regalos a Cedric.

— Eso no es verdad…—Constestó sonrojada la castaña —Pongo el mismo empeño en todos los presentes que hago…

—Los de Cedric siempre son los mejores y no lo puedes negar.

Temiendo que lo que dijera Amber fuera verdad, y que la conversación pudiese terminar en un interrogatorio por parte de su hermana mayor, Sofía decidió ignorar el último comentario de la rubia.

—Amber aún no me has dicho para que me has buscado todo el día — Desvió la conversación tratando de sonar natural.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó con emoción — Oh vamos Sofía te tengo que contar toda la historia.

Y antes de que la menor de las princesas pudiera objetar algo, su hermana la tomaba ya del brazo y la llevaba a caminar por los jardines.

—Oh Sofía estoy tan emocionada que no se ni por dónde empezar —Comentó Amber mientras apretaba el brazo de la castaña.

—Por el comienzo estaría bien…

—Bien, bien, recuerdas que ayer James y el príncipe Desmond se citaron para practicar esgrima.

—Sí, Desmond comenzó a sentirse mal y se fue a casa, y ahora que lo mencionas se veía pálido y preocupado —Dijo Sofía pensativamente.

—Pues no se fue a casa…

— ¿No?

—No… el princi… Desmond —se corrigió la rubia—iba saliendo del cuarto de esgrima cuando me lo tope ayer, me preguntó si quería acompañarlo a un paseo a la luz de la luna, y yo acepté. Él tendió su brazo para mí y caminamos por debajo de las estrellas, justo como vamos ahora tú y yo, Sofía.

— ¿Desmond te pidió caminar por la oscuridad, solo alumbrados por la luna? —Dijo intrigada la princesa.

—Ajá—asintió Amber sin dar mucha importancia al comentario— caminamos en un agradable silencio un poco más, luego llegamos a un hermoso espacio donde descansaba un sauce, docenas de luciérnagas emitían su luz y el chirriar de los grillos parecía como una sinfonía… Desmond se adelantó y me ofreció su mano para no tropezar, nos acércanos al árbol y cuando estábamos debajo de sus hojas…

En ese momento Amber se detuvo, sacó su abanico y cubrió su rostro el cual se había sonrojado considerablemente.

— ¿Estaban debajo de sus hojas y…? —Preguntó Sofía.

— ¡Me besó! —Contestó emocionada la princesa —Solo fue brevemente, tomo mis manos y me dijo con nerviosismo "Princesa Amber, yo, tú, yo… ¡siempre me has gustado! —enfatizó—y me haría sumamente feliz que aceptarás mis sentimientos"

— ¡¿Desmond te besó?! ¡¿El tímido, asustadizo y silencioso Desmond?! — Declaró sorprendida la castaña.

—Sofía eso no es nada amable…

—Lo… lo siento, es solo que me has sorprendido muchísimo… pero ¿y tú que le contestaste?

—Bueno… le dije que… que los aceptaba con gustó y luego fui yo quien le besó.

Las mejillas de la princesa Amber estaban completamente rojas, y su mirada iba y venía de la de Sofía. Por su parte la joven portadora del amuleto de Avalor aún no asimilaba por completo la información.

—Pero… —dijo confundida— ¿desde cuándo te gusta Desmond? ¿Y qué no estabas enamorada de Hugo?

—Oh nunca intentaría nada con el príncipe Hugo —declaró Amber con un movimiento despectivo de mano —Clío ha estado enamorada de él desde hace años y nunca jamás la traicionaría de esa forma.

—Desde hace años eh… —Declaró en un murmuro Sofía, a la vez que la imagen de cierto hechicero real aparecía en su mente.

—En cuanto a Desmond —continúo Amber— ni yo misma se cómo pasó, solo sé que comencé a buscarle con la mirada, tratar de verle más y crear excusas para tener su compañía.

—Oh Amber, nunca me di cuenta de eso, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado antes? —Preguntó con cierta tristeza.

—Bueno, tal vez porque ni yo misma me había dado cuenta tampoco, de hecho podría afirmar que fue hasta ayer que tomé conciencia de lo que sentía… pero eso ya no importa, ahora me siento muy feliz y me alegra poder habértelo contado—Declaró alegremente la peli rubia mientras daba un abrazo a su hermana menor—Ahora debo irme para poder decírselo todo a Clío y Hildegard, esta noche hablaremos con más detalle Sofía, te dejo para que continúes con tu regalo "especial".

Dijo (haciendo un significativo énfasis en "especial") y sin dejar tiempo a Sofía de contestar o preguntar cualquier cosa.

* * *

La joven decidió volver a su tarea de dibujo, tomó el mapa Kadavra (el cual por suerte tuvo tiempo de recoger cuando Amber fue a su encuentro), que le había prestado su tía Tilly y preguntó "Mapa Kedavra ¿podrías por favor mostrarme dónde encontrar la flor Epiphyllum Admirabilis?" Este le dibujó el camino, y la princesa siguió sus instrucciones.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado, Sofía recordó lo contado por Amber, y aunque se sentía muy feliz por ella y Desmond (siempre quiso que terminaran juntos) también sentía un poco de celos, de su hermana por tener un amor correspondido y de Desmond por ser tan valiente como para confesarse de esa forma. Luego vino a su mente Sir Bartleby, a quien ella varios años atrás había convencido de declarar sus sentimientos aun cuando pudiese ser rechazado…

—Creo que es mucho más sencillo dar un consejo que seguirlo —Declaró en un suspiró la joven.

Al llegar al lugar señalado por el mapa, se llevó una sorpresa inmensa, que le hizo pensar si el amuleto no habría puesto sobre ella algún hechizo.

Sentado y recargado contra un árbol, se encontraba Cedric profundamente dormido, sostenía en una de sus manos su varita familiar y Sofía podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración acompasada.

— ¿Mr. Cedric?

Preguntó en voz baja la chica y luego se acercó a él, retiro una hoja que había caído sobre su cabello y luego acarició uno de los mechones grises del hechicero.

"Tal vez debería ya dejar de llamarlos jardines secretos, ya que prácticamente todo mundo sabe dónde están y como llegar." Pensó Sofía mientras contemplaba la figura dormida del mago, observo que Cedric debía de llevar tiempo sin dormir bien, ya que tenía marcadas ojeras en su rostro, bajo más su mirada y su vista quedo fija en los labios entre abiertos del mayor, de nuevo sintió ese impulsó de besarle, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos sudaban de los nervios… se colocó a un lado de él y con sumo cuidado de no despertarle se fue acercando; pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca se detuvo, "me niego a ser interrumpida de nuevo " se dijo a sí misma con determinación, se levantó y cercioro que nadie estuviera cerca (sobre todo Clover y Wormwood), después revisó el árbol, que fuera fuerte y sólido, sin temor a que alguna rama se rompiera y cayera.

Cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba en orden, volvió a donde se encontraba el hechicero, quien seguía en un profundo sueño, Sofía se acercó nuevamente en silencio a él, con la punta de sus dedos toco su mejilla y volteó su cabeza suavemente, cerró sus ojos y se fue aproximando poco a poco, sentía como su corazón quería salir de su pecho y se preguntó si Desmond y Amber tuvieron la misma sensación cuando se encontraron bajo el sauce…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió las hojas de los árboles y alboroto el cabello de la princesa, sus labios estaban casi rozando los del hechicero real cuando...

— ¡Achú!

Cedric despertó y con el vino un fuerte estornudo debido a sus alergias.

— ¿Princesa Sofía? —Preguntó el adormilado mago mientras frotaba su nariz — ¿qué haces aquí?

La castaña se encontraba limpiando su rostro, y es que aunque fue Cedric el culpable, el ser estornudado en la cara no dejaba de ser desagradable.

—Solo vine a dar un paseo… —Dijo sumamente avergonzada la princesa— siento haberte despertado.

Y aprovechando que Cedric aún se encontraba en un estado de sueño, la princesa tomo sus cosas y se fue rápidamente.

Cuando se sintió menos avergonzada, paro de correr y se sentó a contemplar las estrellas.

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Dijo con desesperación— ¡Esta es la última vez! ¡La última vez que huyó así!

Y con gran determinación se dirigió al palacio, la próxima vez no desperdiciaría la oportunidad y hablaría con Cedric directamente, o dejaba de ser la Princesa Sofía I.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic! Y un agradecimiento especial por sus reviews a

Laura

RatillaFresa

Espero les haya gustado, un gran saludo, recuerden dejar un review y ¡nos vemos pronto!

Notas:

Epiphyllum Admirabilis es un nombre que tome al juntar dos flores que me parecieron bastante apropiadas para la historia.

Según la BBC es casi imposible estornudar estando dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Espero disfruten este cap. y no olviden comentar que les ha parecido, si les gusta, si no, o que cosas se pueden mejorar. ¡Un gran saludo!

Disclaimer: La serie Sofia the first no me pertence, al igual que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Primeros besos fallidos**_

— ¡Una vuelta más y luego bajamos Minimus! —Dijo con emoción la princesa mientras manejaba las riendas de su gran y leal amigo.

—No estoy muy seguro de esto Sofía… —Contestó con temor el pegaso.

— ¡Tú puedes lograrlo, puedes lograr lo que sea!

—Si tú lo dices princesa, ¡allá vamos!

E impulsado por las palabras de ánimo de su amiga, el tímido corcel alzó el vuelo hasta rozar las nubes, posiblemente era la mayor altura que jamás había logrado.

— ¡¿Viste eso Sofía?! —Comentó emocionado una vez que descendían —Debimos de haber estado como a millones de kilómetros del suelo…

—No creo que fuese tantos kilómetros —dijo con una sincera risa—pero lo hiciste muy bien.

Minimus aterrizó limpiamente en los jardines del castillo, los años de entrenamiento al lado de la joven princesa le habían favorecido, no era un enorme ejemplar de pegaso, pero había crecido de manera apropiada, y su antes rechoncha figura se había moldeado para darle un porte digno de un ejemplar de carreras.

—Ve a descansar—Dijo la princesa mientras desmontaba—te buscare dentro de una hora.

—Iré a donde esta Clover, con suerte y me comparta algunas de sus zanahorias…

—Yo que tú me daría prisa antes de que desaparezcan.

— ¡Nos vemos en un rato princesa!

Sofía se despidió con un movimiento de mano de su amigo, luego pasó a quitarse el casco, dejando caer su cabello el cual estaba atado en una cola de caballo. Al igual que a Minimus, los años hicieron cambios en Sofía, su estatura sobrepasaba ya el metro y sesenta, y su antes pequeño cuerpo contaba ahora con todos las características de una mujer (las cuales resaltaban por el ceñido conjunto de ropas que la princesa usaba en esos momentos).

—Princesa Sofía —dijo una voz tras ella— ¿has terminado ya tu práctica?

Identificando de inmediato de quien se trataba, la castaña dio la vuelta y se encontró con el hechicero real.

— ¡Mr. Ceedric! —Gritó emocionada al mismo tiempo que se apresuró hasta él para abrazarlo—llevo semanas sin verte.

—Yo… yo también me alegro de verte —Contestó nerviosamente Cedric mientras apartaba los brazos de Sofía de alrededor de su cuello —Y, es Cedric, Ce-dri-c.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, ignorando el comentario del hechicero.

—En realidad… estaba buscándote.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó ilusionada la princesa mientras acortaba la distancia entre Cedric y ella.

—Si… —Carraspeó el peligris mientras se alejaba un poco de la joven — ¿Me acompañaría princesa a un paseo por los jardines?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Contestó emocionada Sofía, tomo el brazo del peligris y se fue caminando con a su lado.

"Tal vez este sea por fin el momento indicado"pensó Sofía "y no tenga que pasar por más confesiones desastrosas, pues será Cedric quien me declaré sus sentimientos".

Y es que en el último año, desde el incidente con las alergias de Cedric, Sofía había tratado de declarársele en múltiples ocasiones, y en cada una de ellas había sido interrumpida.

Una de las más relevantes ocurrió en las cocinas del palacio, en la mañana del décimo noveno cumpleaños de Amber y James, Sofía se había escabullido hasta la cocina del chef Andre, el cual había preparado sus famosos y deliciosos cupcakes de arándano. Pero al llegar hasta su objetivo se encontró con cierto hechicero real.

— ¡¿Cedric estas robando los cupcakes de Andre?!

— ¡Esto no es lo que parece! —Se defendió el hechicero mientras escondía la prueba del delito.

—Ajá… ¿y por qué tu cara está llena de betún? —Dijo la princesa mientras señalaba el rostro del mayor.

—Pues… yo… espera un momento ¿qué haces tú aquí princesa?

—Ehm… —Ante la acusación inesperada Sofía apenas tuvo tiempo de crear una excusa— ¡vine a buscar a Gwen!

—Tú y yo sabemos que Gwen ya no se encuentra aquí sino en su taller, no mientas princesa, viniste tras los postres también.

—De acuerdo… es cierto, ¡pero no son para mí! Son para Clover y mis demás amigos—Dijo con culpa mientras mordía su labio inferior en su característica mueca de inquietud.

— No creí llegar a ver el día en que la honesta y dulce princesa Sofía robara y mintiera —Comentó con exagerado dramatismo el mayor.

— ¡Cedric!

—Bien, en vista de que ambos somos culpables, propongo una tregua y cada quien lleve parte del botín.

—Me parece bien —Aceptó con resignación Sofía—pero si no quieres levantar sospechas debes de limpiarte.

La castaña tomó un trapo (aparentemente limpio) que se encontraba sobre la mesa y se acercó al hechicero.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde ha estado eso!

—No seas dramático, no huele mal y solo es para quitar el betún de tu rostro.

Y ante la negativa del peligris Sofía lo acorralo contra la mesa, tomo su barbilla y rápidamente quito los restos de postre de su cara. Cuando hubo terminado, se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y se acercó un poco más al mayor.

—Cedric… hay algo que quiero decirte, yo…

— ¡Cuidado!

La confesión fue interrumpida por el gritó de alerta de Gwen, quien iba persiguiendo uno de sus inventos, la máquina fuera de control lanzaba pompas de jabón por todos lados y golpeo la mesa donde Sofía y Cedric se encontraban, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo (al igual que los postres de arándano del chef Andre).

— ¡Lo siento tanto princesa! —Se disculpó la inventora real.

—Estamos bien Gwen, ¿cierto Mr. Cedric?

—Sí, sí pero no diría lo mismo de los cupcakes.

— ¡Papá va a matarme! ¿Podrían por favor ayudarme?

Y ese día la declaración de Sofía termino en limpieza y preparación de postres (además de detener a una máquina fuera de control).

Tiempo después de eso, la joven princesa tuvo otra gran oportunidad, esta vez ocurrió en el observatorio del palacio, ella se encontraba estudiando las constelaciones y necesitaba ayudaba para poder identificarlas adecuadamente, así que le pidió a su viejo amigo le acompañase (aunque este declaró estar demasiado ocupado para ayudar en tareas escolares, al final terminó cediendo).

—Esa de allí es Andrómeda, y por allá tienes a Pegaso—Señalo en el cielo el hechicero.

—Siento molestarle con esto Mr. Cedric…

—Está bien princesa, en realidad es divertido venir a observas las estrellas de vez en cuando.

—Yo me divierto en cualquier lugar estando contigo—Dijo inocentemente la joven.

— ¿Qué puede tener de divertido pasar tiempo con un viejo hechicero como yo? —Opuso el peligris con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

— ¡Cedric tú no eres viejo!

—Por supuesto que sí princesa, soy al menos veinte años mayor que tú.

Esa era la primera vez que Sofía caía en la cuenta de la (gran) diferencia de edad entre ellos, y es que hasta entonces solo se había preocupado por cómo reaccionaría el mayor ante sus sentimientos.

—No importa que edad tengas… —murmuró Sofía.

— ¿Dijiste algo princesa?

—Dije que… no importa qué edad tengas… yo siempre querré estar contigo.

Cedric alargó su mano y alcanzó el cabello de la ahora larga melena de la joven, gesto que sorprendió a la chica haciéndola sonrojar y congelándola en el lugar. Jugueteando aún con el mechón, el peligris se acercó a la princesa y cuando estaba punto de hablar la gran puerta del observatorio se abrió en dos.

—Princesa le traje algunos bocadillos para su noche de estudio—Dijo Baileywick empujando el carro con los aperitivos— ¿Pasa algo?

—No nada, de hecho justo acabamos de terminar, buenas noches princesa, Baileywick.

Y el hechicero salió de la sala con gran rapidez, dejando a Sofía con el corazón acelerado y la mente confundida.

Sin embargo, para la joven, el más destacable de sus infructuosos intentos, era el que más recientemente había pasado, justo antes de las semanas de encierro de Cedric en su torre.

Ella y el mago se encontraban en el pueblo donde vivía Sofía antes de volverse princesa, ese día Cedric necesitaba comprar ingredientes para una nueva poción y la joven quería pasar a ver sus viejas amigas Jade y Ruby.

—Mr. Ceedric —dijo la chica— Si cruzamos a través del pueblo en vez de rodearlo, podremos llegar más rápido.

—Ehm… no creo que sea una buena idea, sigamos por el mismo camino de siempre.

—Oh vamos.

Siendo jalado por la castaña, ambos se encaminaron por una calle llena de diferentes vendedores, se podía encontrar desde vasijas y escobas hasta pociones de amor y amuletos de la suerte.

—A pesar de que visitó el pueblo con frecuencia nunca había visto esta parte de él —Comentó con sorpresa la princesa.

—Por qué no se supone que este sea un lugar que las princesas deban visitar, ahora crucemos rápido y salgamos de aquí.

— ¡Hey princesa!—gritó un chico desde el otro lado de la calle— ¡No tendré reinos que ofrecerte pero te entregó mi enteró corazón!

Sofía no alcanzó a ver a quién dijo aquello pues Cedric se interpuso entre el chico y ella. Luego cuando habían avanzado más, pasaron frente a una florería, donde un muchacho algo mayor que la joven, le ofreció como regalo unas poco comunes rosas violetas "no son tan hermosas como usted alteza" dijo avergonzado el joven "pero son lo más parecido a lo que siento cada vez que la miro", cuando la castaña iba a tomar las flores, el peligris interfirió y fríamente le dijo al joven que no estaban buscando ese tipo de plantas por el momento, tomo la mano de la princesa y apresuradamente salió de allí.

—Cedric eso fue muy grosero —Indicó molesta Sofía.

—Si lo fue, pero si hubieses aceptado su regalo el mocoso hubiera malinterpretado el gesto.

Durante lo que restaba de camino, Sofía recibió otros cientos de halagos por parte de los chicos con quienes se topaba, varios de estos trataron de darle obsequios pero antes de poder rechazarlos Cedric se interponía y alejaba a los pretendientes.

— ¡Suficiente! —Dijo con gran irritación el mayor—iremos por ese callejón y luego rodearemos lo que resta de camino.

La princesa solo vio con gesto divertido a su amigo y decidió seguirlo sin protestar. El lugar que indicaba Cedric consistía en una estrecha calle entre dos altas paredes de solido adobe, para cruzar había unas largas escaleras de cantera y a diferencia de las concurridas calles por las que acababan de caminar, allí no había multitud alguna.

"Estoy a punto de caminar por un estrecho y solitario callejón al lado de Cedric" pensó la princesa con algo de vergüenza y nerviosismo, sin embargo era una excelente oportunidad en la que sería muy difícil que algo saliera mal.

—Princesa —dijo el hechicero haciéndola salir de su ensoñación—tome mi mano, estos caminos son más peligrosos de lo que aparentan.

—C-claro…

A diferencia de la vez anterior, la castaña no solo sujeto la mano del mayor, sino que entrelazó fuertemente sus dedos con los de él. El movimiento tomo por sorpresa a Cedric, pero no intentó apartarse, y solo siguió caminando.

Cuando iban ya por mitad del callejón, Sofía tropezó con uno de los escalones, pero el peligris alcanzó a reaccionar y la atrapo rápidamente.

—Te advertí que eran caminos engañosos.

—Gracias…

Cedric le ayudó a levantarse y cuando la joven iba a decir algo se escuchó un fuerte ruido rumbo a ellos.

— ¡A un lado, llevamos prisa!

Los responsables eran tres niños entre cuatro y seis años, que iban montados sobre un coche de madera, bajaban a toda velocidad y no parecían tener intenciones de detenerse.

Sin pensarlo mucho la princesa empujo al mayor contra la pared y se pegó a él tanto como pudo, esperando que el espacio dejado fuera el suficiente para que los pequeños pasaran libremente.

Por suerte para ambos, el artefacto no los golpeó y los niños salieron despedidos a gran velocidad.

—Es increíble… ¿Qué clase de padres dejan a sus hijos con cosas tan peligrosas? —Comentó el hechicero.

—Te recuerdo que tú nos regalaste una máquina voladora y no hace mucho la modificaste, haciendo que casi nos mata a ambos —respondió divertida la princesa.

—Eso no cuenta… —comento con molestia en voz baja.

En lo que duró su pequeña conversación, la joven princesa no se había separado de él, y aún lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado, sin embargo el peligris no parecía protestar y aunque con menor fuerza, también devolvía el gesto a la castaña.

—Hueles muy bien… —Dijo sin pensar Sofía.

—N-no es verdad… es el aroma que dejan las pociones…

—Cedric —le interrumpió la chica mientras enterraba su rostro en la túnica del mago— ¿Estabas celoso de los chicos que vimos hoy?

—N-no son celos—dijo nerviosamente— solo que es una falta de educación dirigirse así a una princesa.

—Yo estuve celosa de Sasha… —Declaró la princesa mientras alzaba su rostro hacia el del mayor—cuando era niña estuve celosa de que te interesarás tanto por ella… supongo que esa fue una de las razones que aumentaron mi desconfianza.

Cuando Sofía terminó, una de las manos de Cedric se colocó sobre su mejilla, y la princesa cerró sus ojos esperando el contacto de los labios del mayor, pero en vez de eso, lo que recibió fue una cubetada de agua fría (y sucia) desde una de las ventanas que sobresalían por las largas paredes.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —Dijo una rechoncha mujer desde lo alto—Como nunca nadie suele cruzar por el callejón no me fije al tirar el agua, en verdad lo siento.

— ¡No se preocupe, solo seguiremos nuestro camino! —Respondió la castaña con todo el ánimo que fue capaz de conseguir.

— ¡Aqua desaparium! —Formuló el hechicero mientras agitaba su varita— es mejor que sigamos princesa.

Cuando ya estuvieron completamente secos, emprendieron de nuevo su regresó al castillo, solo que esta vez avergonzados, en silencio y sin tomarse de las manos.

* * *

— ¿Princesa Sofía me estas escuchando?

— ¿Eh? …l-lo siento Cedric, me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿de qué me estabas hablando?

—Eso es tan raro en ti —dijo con tono burlón— te preguntaba acerca del viaje que harás para tu cumpleaños.

—Oh eso…

—No pareces muy emocionada…

—Estoy muy emocionada en serio… pero me pone triste el pensar que durante un año no podré ver a Clover, Mia, Robin, Minimus y sobre todo a ti Cedric.

Contestó Sofía mientras se detenía en el camino y alzaba la vista para con el hechicero.

—Bueno lo primero puede arreglarse.

— ¿Arreglarse?

—Tengo un regalo adelantado para tu cumpleaños Sofía.

Y a continuación el hechicero real saco de la manga de su túnica un pequeño frasco con un líquido color celeste, el cual ofreció a la princesa.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es la última poción en la que he estado trabajando—Dijo con orgullo— Dáselas a tus peludos y emplumados amigos, cada vez que quieran verte solo deben de beber una gota, recordar tu rostro y por arte de magia aparecerán a tu lado.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— Así es, el efecto por gota es de veinticuatro hrs. Cuando estas pasen ellos volverán al lugar de donde se fueron.

— ¡Es una poción realmente maravillosa! ¡Muchas gracias Mr. Cedric! —Exclamó emocionada la princesa mientras daba un fuerte abrazo al hechicero real.

—Solo que la poción funciona únicamente con animales, así que la princesa Amber y el príncipe James no podrán usarla si quieren verte.

—Ni tú tampoco… —Dijo tristemente la castaña.

—Estarás en un largo viaje, conociendo princesas y príncipes de muchos reinos—declaró lo último con cierto tono de molestia—pensar en un viejo y aburrido hechicero real será lo último que hagas…

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Aunque trate de hacerlo, el único en el que siempre estoy pensando eres tú Cedric…

Las palabras de Sofía hicieron enrojecer al mayor y luego este comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Lo siento princesa, es solo que, hasta hace poco creía que te habías aburrido de pasar tiempo conmigo, y lo entiendo —habló con cierta pena el mago— es decir, estas creciendo y tus intereses ya son otros…

— ¿Pero qué te hizo pensar que me aburría estar contigo? —Preguntó con confusión la joven.

—Bueno… fue antes de que cumplieras diecisiete, comenzaste a estar siempre distraída y no pasabas ya por la torre, además de que evitabas encontrarte conmigo en los pasillos—Contestó con tristeza el peligris mientras con su mano acariciaba su nuca —Debió ser como hace un año cuando todo fue normal otra vez y volvías a buscarme como cuando eras niña.

Lo dicho por el hechicero dejó a Sofía anonadada, dándose cuenta de que en el tiempo donde descubría sus sentimientos por él, le había hecho creer que no le importaba más.

—Lo siento Cedric…

—No te disculpes por esas cosas princesa, así es la pubertad…

Aunque la castaña no creía que fuera cosa de pubertad o algo por el estilo.

—Para ser honesta —comenzó a hablar con timidez—no creo que nunca me cansé o aburra de estar con Cedric… porque… ¡yo te quiero muchísimo!

Y por fin lo había dicho, después de tantos intentos fallidos y cosas que salieron mal, aunque no había un beso en su declaración, al final pudo sacar esos sentimientos de su corazón.

—Que amable de tu parte decirlo, yo también te quiero, podría decirse que eres mi mejor amiga.

Declaró el mayor con un tono casual, echando por la borda todo el significado real de las palabras de Sofía.

—Me alegro de haberte podido entregar tu regalo y haberte visto antes de tu viajes, hasta luego princesa…

La castaña vio como Cedric se marchaba, y sin querer rendirse aún fue tras él, lo atrapo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego plantar un beso en sus labios. Pero para la mala suerte de la princesa, justo cuando había realizado su movimiento decisivo, el Rey Roland apareció a lo lejos, llamando a Cedric y haciendo voltear a este, con lo cual el beso de Sofía en vez de parar en su boca terminó en su mejilla.

Cedric poso su mano enguantada sobre el lado derecho de su cara y vio con extrañeza a la princesa, quien había quedado congelada en el acto.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar Sofía.

Dijo y dio unas palmadas sobre la cabeza de la castaña (como había hecho ya una vez hace varios años atrás) para luego retirarse rumbo con el rey.

La joven portadora del amuleto de avalor aún no salía de su estupefacción cuando llegó su fiel corcel Minimus.

— ¿Princesa Sofía se encuentra bien? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—Desde hoy dejaré de ser la Princesa Sofía I, cambiare mi nombre a la Infanta Sonia III y me mudaré de reino…—Habló rápidamente la chica mientras montaba al pegaso.

— ¿Princesa…? —Volvió a hablar asustado Minimus.

—Podrías por favor volar tan alto como hace rato —se dirigió a él Sofía—tan alto como puedas por favor.

Y sin preguntar más (pues el alado caballo vio comenzaban a brotar lágrimas del rostro de la princesa) se elevó tan alto como le fue posible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Este cap fue muy largo!

Espero realmente que lo hayan disfrutado, por que por poco y no lo termino, me hubiera gustado añadir un poco más, pero sentía que ya estaba muy cargado, estamos cerca del final y agradezco de todo corazón los reviews que se toman la molestia de escribir:

Laura

RatillaFresa

¡EN VERDAD GRACIAS!

Espero y este cap. Cumpla con sus expectativas y un gran saludo, no se olviden de comentar y que pasen un excelente día :D


End file.
